


Under him.

by SCST



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCST/pseuds/SCST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An event that happened during summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under him.

He smells like fresh mint and pine. I inhale a deep breath of his aftershave and close my eyes. Outside I can hear the sound of the wind roaming between the mountains, the soft sound of the rain splattering against the window and dripping down on the porch. He's hoovering above me in the couch, tauntingly slow and I can feel his gaze on me. I can feel the warmth radiating from him. For several seconds I just lay there wondering what he will do. My hands are above my head, held together tightly by one of his. My wrists are in a uncomfortable position, hurting from the firm grip but I am unable to move them. He kisses my neck, right below my ear and I exhale in a moan. I can sense him smiling as he nudges my ear, letting out a soft goran. He cointinues the kissing, this time harder and harder, nibbling my ear and biting down on my soft flesh. This sends a cool shiver down my spine and I squirm beneth him. I let out yet another moan and open my eyes just to meet his glare. There's something in his eyes, a wicked flare, and in the way he smirks that makes me a bit uncomfortable, but also aroused. 

His other hand reaches up and caresses my face, his fingers stroking my cheek, never breaking the eye contact. Suddenly he takes a firm grip of my hair, yanks my head back and kisses me roughly. I can feel the weight of him as he presses his body down against mine. The air leaves my lungs from the sudden collision. I can almost hear him laughing at how pathetic I must look, lying there under him, pressed down and with my hand still held up. The rough fabric of the couch scratching against my bare back as I squirm to get the blood flowing in my body. He presses down harder to deny this, holding my head up by the hair once again to force eye contact with me. "Will you be a nice girl, or do I have to do this the hard way?" he says softly but with a chilling voice. At first I can't seem to find the air to answer him, but I manage to let out a moaning "I will". He chuckles and then returns to his violent kissing. I open my mouth to grant acess to his tounge. He lets go of my hair and his hands travel down to my bare breats. Taking one in his hand he playfully fondles it, tugging at my nipples and then squeezing it hard. My breats have never really been an erogen zone for me, but knowing he likes them gives me somewhat a feeling of pleasure. I arch my back against him as much as I can and I can feel his erection against me through the fabric of his jeans. It feels like he is quite big, but I have never seen him naked before. 

He lowers his head and takes one of my nipples in his mouth, nibbling on it. It suprised me and I let out a heaving breath. He starts to bite harder as his hand moves down to my hip and I can feel his nails diging in to my skin. I let out a short scream from the sudden pain. His eyes looks up to meet mine. A string of light falls in from between the curtains ans onto his face and his blonde hair. I never liked blondes very much, but I figured it wouldn't matter in this sitation. Once again he has that look on his face, his lips curling in to a smirk as he digs his nails into my flesh and this time he drags them along my side, scratching my skin. I scream out, this time louder until I hear the echo of a smack and feel a burning pain against my cheek. "Now be quiet baby, there are to many people around here and we don't want them to hear us, do we?" he says in the same smooth, icy voice as before. I feel the tears stinging in my eyes as I nod quietly. 

He finally lets go of my wrists and I move my fingers trying to get the blood back in them. His hands are roaming over my body and finds their way down to my shorts and between my legs. He starts kissing my neck again as I put my hands on his shoulders. He's strong, I can feel the lines of his muscles as he moves on top of me. One of his hans starts to slowly caress the soft skin between my thighs, moving up to my crotch and rubbing outside of my shorts. I start to breathe heavily as his finger finds a way under my clothes and starts to move up and down my slit. I hear him chuckling again as he feels how wet I am. I rock my pelvis back and forth as his finger enters me. Sliding in and out, adding another one. His thumb finds my clitoris and he starts to rub it, his movements growing faster and more aggressive. He bits down on my neck really hard once more and I let out a loud moan, grabbing his blonde hair with one of my hands and tugging it to move his head away.  
He lets out a low growl and I can feel him grabbing my wrist again, slaming it down at my side. I look at him shocked and for a second I can see anger flashing in his eyes. Then he moves slightly and pulls my shorts off all the way so that I lie naked under him, pushing one of his knees between my legs so that I can't close them. Shortly after he places his other knee between mine and pushes my legs apart. He lets go of my hand and starts to unbotton his jeans. I can hear the sound of his zipper being pulled down. "Look at me", he says in a demanding voice and I look down for a quick moment. His erection is now freed from his pants and it looks even bigger than I thought. I turn my head away, wondering if this was really a good idea at all. He grabs my face roughly forcing me to look at him again as he slowly strokes is cock up and down.  
"Don't give me that look. You have made me this hard baby, so now you better take care of it." 

He releases his grip on me and pushes my knees up, placing himself at my entrance. My breath is shaky as I'm awaiting what is to happen. Our eyes meet for a second, then he pushes himself inside all the way to the hilt. He's cock is filling me up, stretching me to my limit. I haven't had sex in quite a while and would have needed more warming up. I throw my head back and feel the urge to scream but he is quicker and places a hand over my mouth. I let out a weak sob. He pulls out almost all of the way, then plunges in again with the same force. Letting out a loud moan he continues to thurst in and out in a quick pace. My body is pressed beneth him, rocking along with his movments.  
I place my hands on his back, diging my nails in and draging them down over his warm skin. He growls again, this time louder and even more angrily. Placing one hand on my chest he pushes me down on the couch, the other one placed firmly around my throat. I can see in his eyes the same spark of angriness, a wicked flame as his grip hardens and I'm gasping for air. He continues to thurst hard inside of me as my head gets dizzier and dizzier. Right when I think I'm going to pass out he snaps out of it and releases his grip.  
I am still in a state of half consciousness as I feel him pulling out of me. He moves away and his hands grab me by my waist and flipps me over on my tummy. I can barely comprehend what is going on until his body is over me again, pushing my legs apart with his. His member finds it's way to my entrance again and he pushes himself in, even harder than before. The force is making my nipples scratch agains the fabric of the couch. Still buried inside me, he moves my knees up so that I'm standing on all fours. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain on my behind, I'm taken by surpsrise and let out a short ah. Again, I feel his hand smacking my butt. He continues a couple of times, each one harder than the other and I can feel the tears in my eyes swell up again. I know this is going to bruise. 

One of his hands snakes up and grabs my hair again, yanking me back onto his cock. He starts to pump rhythmically, using my hair to get extra force. I can't believe how deep he's going. His other hand grabs my hip bruisingly hard and he starts to go faster and faster, slamming against my sore butt. He's moaning loud and I can feel that he's about to come. He's poundig me har for a while then he stiffens for a second and inhales a sharp breath. I can feel his seemen pouring out inside of me, feel his legs shake from the orgasm and then he collapses on top of me. My whole body is sore and numb. My head feels like it's going to explode and there are bruises all over my body. He rolls of me as much as he can in the small space of the couch, breathing heavily and pulling me close to him. I lie in his arms, panting and totally exhausted as we both fall asleep.


End file.
